Sandwich
by StarstruckxSarah
Summary: Mello wants Matt to make him a sandwich. Will Matt be nice?


Sandwiches

It was a normal day in Wammy House. Well, as normal as you can expect. Near was laying on his stomach, knees bent and white socked feet in the air, rigid, motionless, while he toyed with some bricks. Baby bricks, of course, with pastel colours and huge letters of the alphabet on them. He didn't mind the fact he was eight and playing with toys designed for a baby - he didn't chew them, so that didn't make him a baby. He was comfortable in this logic as he toyed with them, twisting them and making him spell out the word "Near." A weird name, he thought to himself, and he was teased. "Uh oh, Near's near" the kids would say, as he walked slowly, like he wasn't used to moving, towards the dinner table. Not as much as Mello or L got teased, obviously, because who ever heard of anyone called LAWLIET, and because Mello was anything BUT mellow.  
Mello himself was with Matt. The two of them were eleven, almost twelve in fact, and outside. Matt was protesting furiously at being dragged outside, he was perfectly happy playing Pokemon on his old school gameboy, but Mello had decided to...force him to make him a sandwich.  
See, Mello had been hanging round with Beyond Birthday way too much. And Beyond was perhaps just a little a) weird, b) sexist and c) fifteen years old, so obviously, he was DIFFERENT. The sexist aspect of this was the main one. Mello was picking up traits from Beyond now - beginning to become a little more mean to Matt. Matt disliked this, but like a little puppy dog, he didn't protest. He was obedient. But now.  
"WOMAN! Make me a sandwich!" Matt blinked behind orange goggles, green eyes clouding with confusion. The redhead assessed himself briefly. He wasn't a woman. Why was he being called a woman? Women, as video games had told him, usually wore pink, had high pitched voices, and got themselves in sticky situations so got rescued by men. The redhead stuck by this theory and ignored anyone who told him he needed to get out more. He was out now, right? Well...he knew he wasn't a woman, his voice was sorta low.  
"Ummm...I'm not a woman..." he ventured, while Mello looked confidently at him.  
"You are."  
"I'm not." Matt was irritated.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No. I'm NOT a woman." "You are a woman!"  
"HOW AM I A WOMAN?" Matt surprised himself by yelling. HOW WAS HE A WOMAN?  
"Because women are skinny and they're..." Mello broke off, "quite pretty..."  
Matt blinked once more. Pretty? Him? Erm, wasn't HANDSOME the ideal word for a man? But, Mello was blushing behind his long blonde hair, blue eyes and black shirt. Oh? Something inside the redhead told him this was an awkward situation, he should try and make it less awkward.  
"Okay, I'm a woman. So what?" If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
"Make me a sandwich, woman."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a woman."  
"Women don't JUST make sandwiches, you know."  
"Yes, they do. Now, get in the kitchen, and make me a sandwich." Mello said, pouting, with that "You'd better do what I say otherwise your gaming console is getting smashed again" look in his eye. Best to obey. So Matt, feeling utterly weirded out by what was going on, made his way inside, feeling the warmth swoop over him, and ventured towards the kitchen. Brown leather shoes on his feet almost tripped over a white shape on the wooden floor of the hallway; he recognized the shape as Near, playing with bricks as usual. Immature, childish, Matt would have jibed before he got so confused. Now, however, he merely walked past as the black eyes of the younger child followed him, till he made it to the kitchen.  
Sat on the table was L, hunched up as per usual, eating a strawberry cake as usual, looking quite cheerful. He didn't speak, but watched with panda eyes as the redhead in the striped shirt walked towards the cupboard, picked out a loaf of bread and stood staring at it.  
Bread was stupid, Matt decided. How were you meant to get it all nice and sandwich-y? He decided to put a filling in first, though, and a smirk graced his freckled face. Mello liked chocolate spread sandwiches. Mello wanted a chocolate spread sandwich from him. Mello would not be getting that chocolate spread sandwich, Matt grinned, picking up a jar of peanut butter and using a knife to spread it on the bread. It was then that L finally piped up, the fifteen year old breaking his silence.  
"What is Matt-kun doing?" L questioned. "Erm. Making a sandwich." Matt said, as if it were normal, mundane.  
"Who for? Is that chocolate spread?"  
"No, it's not...and it's for Mello-kun. He told me to make him a sandwich." Matt said, a little angrily.  
"And, why did you make him one?" "Because I'm a woman, L-san." L blinked, panda eyes opening and shutting. He slid down from the table, abandoning the strawberry cake, and walked with his little stoop towards the boy.  
"Matt-kun. There is 0.04% chance you are a woman." L reassured, "...so there is a 0% chance you need to make him a sandwich." Matt smirked.  
"But, I want to make him this sandwich..." and L was quiet. Oh, the boy had a glint in his eye, the one he got after he'd just PWNed someone on Call of Duty. So Matt, sandwich in hand, walked out the kitchen, in to the hallway. Near was still there, this time with some plain paper, folding it to make a little origami swan he seemed to take pride in. Black eyes gazed up at Matt once more, and he spoke in his quiet voice.  
"Mello hates peanut butter, you know."  
Matt turned to the small albino and winked. Near let out a half smile. Oh? Things might get interesting round here.  
"MEEEEEELLOOOOOOOO! I got you your sandwich!" Matt crooned, handing the shoddy affair to Mello.  
"Good woman." And he raised it to his mouth, took a bite and..."EURGH! PEANUT BUTTER! EW!" And then, in a blur, Mello was running round the outdoors shrieking like a WOMAN, spitting everywhere, and then he balled his hands in to a fist, and then Matt was on the floor with a black eye, crying. Mello blinked. Oops. "You - what?" Matt gasped out, through tears. "..." Mello was silent, angry. Dang Matt.  
"You...you...deserved it!" Matt said, in anger. Mello was surprised. Oh? Puppy dog bites back?  
"What have I ever done to deserve THAT?" - he gestured to a stamped on peanut butter sandwich.  
"The fact that you...you...you ALWAYS HANG AROUND BEYOND, DESERT ME, FORGET ME, EXCEPT NOW! WHEN YOU WANT A SANDWICH! YOU'RE ALWAYS MEAN TO ME! I - I DON'T LIKE YOU-" Matt was yelling, suddenly incredibly irate, when Mello flopped down to him and had him in a hug. Wha?  
Mello was crying.  
"I'm - I'm sorry Ma- Matt...I had no idea I - I upset you so much..." Matt was blushing. His first hug with Mello...kyaaa...he distracted himself from these thoughts and nodded.  
"It's okay. Friends, Mells?"  
"Friends...on one condition?"  
"What's that?"  
"Never make me a sandwich again...woman." Matt smiled and threw himself at Mello in a tight hug.  
"Okay."


End file.
